Occupational safety is a major concern when work is conducted on a roof. Due to the risk of severe injury or death from falling from great heights, precautions have to be taken to protect workers working on roofs. One of the most common safety features for roof workers are ropes and harnesses. The workers wear the harnesses and use the rope to secure the harness to the roof. In case the worker falls from the roof, the rope prevents the worker from hitting the ground. ‘Fall arrest blocks’ allow the worker to retrieve more rope when slowly pulled from the block but arrest a sudden fall. The fall arrest block is fixed to the roof. Alternatively, the rope may be fixed to the roof directly without the use of a fall arrest block. Roof anchors are provided for attaching the rope or fall arrest block to the roof.